Freedom
by Hazel Blackwood
Summary: In order to move forward Koala chooses to visit MarieJoa. Of course, Sabo and Hack won't let her go alone. Together, the three meet old and new friends and have many adventures. Will Koala be able to make peace with the Broken Toy that's locked inside her heart? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom**

 _She had to continue running._

 _She had to run just like all the other slaves._

 _There was no stopping._

 _An older female dragged Koala by her arm._

 _On they went as the giant gates of MarieJoa came into sight._

 _A newfound surge of determination rose in her tiny chest as Koala made one last sprint to run forward._

 _This time she was the one dragging the woman forward._

 _They had to run._

 _Or else they'd die._

 _The one to open the gates first was a man with a pink or purple skin. Koala couldn't see it clearly because the sky was dark red, the color of blood._

 _The moon disappeared behind the black clouds darkening the sky, making Koala unable to see far ahead._

 _But the only light, the light from the golden gates were enough to illuminate the ground._

 _The ground of the holy ones._

 _The ground of the gods who would punish Koala for not cleaning._

 _For running away._

 _A few more meters and she would run through those gates.._

 _A few meters and then what?_

 _Would Koala be free?_

 _Would she be able to do what she wanted to?_

 _To eat, to sleep and not to clean?_

 _Was that it?_

 _But these Celestial Nobles were gods.._

 _Hesitation took over the determination and Koala started to hesitate._

 _But then.._

 _A single voice helped all the escaping slaves forward._

'' _RUN LIKE YOU NEVER DID BEFORE YOU FOOLS! SHOW THE NOBLES THEY DON'T OWN US!''_

 _The female took hold of Koala's arm tighter and pulled her with her, through the gates and forward where the Red Line came into sight._

 _This was the world Koala had missed out on all these years.._

With a soft gasp Koala woke up only to find Sabo lying next to her with an arm spread over her chest. His legs were spread over the bed too as he liked to claim most of the space available. Koala always had the urge to curl up into a small ball when she slept, so it worked in his advantage to claim the space.

Soft snoring escaped his lips as he looked so innocent when he slept. Smiling she placed a kiss on his cheek and stood up.

In the bathroom she washed her face with cold water to calm herself. She could reassure herself and think: _It was only a dream_.

But it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory Koala thought she had forgotten. After she escaped MarieJoa she fell back to the state of being the Broken Toy. She allowed it to take over because the world suddenly seemed huge and the little girl couldn't help but be terrified. She was afraid the _Celestial Nobles_ would find her again and bring her back to her Master who would torture her for not listening to him.

In that memory, Koala hadn't smiled either like she usually did when she was the Broken Toy. She was running away from the land of the so called Gods and used uncle Tiger's voice as her energy.. Energy to escape that horrible place..

Now she was here. In Baltigo, fighting these Gods and trying to change the world for the better.

Of course, she had to be the change herself if she wished to see a difference in the world. She locked the Broken Toy deep in her heart and found her new home here, in the Revolutionary Headquarters.

Today was the day Koala, Hack and Sabo would go to MarieJoa. They would infiltrate the place and gather as much information as possible. At first, all three men, Sabo, Hack and Dragon refused to let her go, knowing what might happen to her conscious mind if she were to witness her previous _prison_.

But Koala _wanted_ to go.

She _had_ to.

How else was she going to find peace and accept the Broken Toy inside her?

Up until now the Broken Toy had terrified her, caused her nightmares, making her unable to fully trust her comrades..

Koala had to change.

Improve for the better.

So she could make a point for all the other people in this world trying to own their place in this society. She wanted to show them it always started with yourself. How were people going to depend on her if she was still afraid of her own past?

She had to look forward and for that, she needed to make peace with her past.

That was why she had to go to MarieJoa.

Sabo was still angry with her for wanting to go, but he understood her reasoning too. He was still struggling with himself after all. He understood her better than anyone else in Baltigo. He reluctantly accepted, as long as he would be in her presence at all times, not leaving her side for a single second.

Sabo had been her protective rock the past years. He and Hack had helped her and taught her what it was like to be a normal human being. The Sun pirates had done it too, but the period she stayed with them was too short for her to get over her past. She still had to learn a lot, especially after she fled her home when she found out the villagers had called the Marines and indirectly causing uncle Tiger's death.

It caused her to fall back into the state of the Broken Toy. Hack found her and brought her to Dragon who had taken her in, seeing the possible advantages it had to have a former slave in his Army and also being even more enraged with Government for allowing such despicable thing.

 _Slavery_.. Koala still couldn't say the word.

It was a painful and disgusting part of the Government for hushing it up.

For not protecting the people that were about to become slaves.

For treating the slaves as if they weren't human any longer.

Sure, the Broken Toy inside her wasn't human indeed, but Koala slowly recovered and started to love Sabo in a way she never thought would be possible again her life.

Looking in the mirror of the bathroom she saw a normal young adult, ready for another work day, a rather peculiar and dangerous one, but one not so different from what they usually did.

She was nervous and perhaps a bit scared for what was about to happen, but she was ready to face it.

To face the _prison_ she used to be part of.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **This is for Koala's birthday. I want to write a short story about her specifically because she is simply that amazing :3**

 **Please leave a Review with feedback! Idc how short it is. Depending on the Reviews I will continue, and not earlier.**

 **Disclaimer: Duhh.. OP doesn't belong to me :3**

 **Warning: This story contains nsfw content. I don't like giving out warnings when the actual scenes such as trauma, gore or sex happen, because it would spoil the content.**


	2. Chapter 2

''Don't you think the skirt is too short? Especially when you fight?'' Sabo asked as he pulled up her skirt only to admire her butt.

Startled, Koala pulled it back down and smacked his hand away. ''You ask me that after all these years? And it's morning! At least wait a few hours before your mind starts having perverted thoughts!'' She shot back angrily.

Sabo snickered and took Koala's brush so he could brush his hair. One particular tuft refused to back down which clearly annoyed him as he breathed out frustrated.

''Your bed hair never fails to surprise me.'' Koala commented with a giggle. ''Good morning to you too.'' Placing another kiss on his cheek she walked out of the room and made her way to the workplace of the Revolutionaries stationed in Baltigo.

Entering the large room filled with cloaked soldiers, computers and lots of paperwork she quickly searched for the Revolutionary leader but couldn't spot him.

''He's on the balcony.'' A voice interrupted from behind. Turning around Koala noticed Bunny Joe who had come here recently for the consult that was coming up. He had brown puffy hair that looked funny whenever he took off his hat. Just as his name implied, the hair really did make him look like a bunny. He always carried a gentle smile so when he was really angry, you would definitely know. None of the Revolutionaries were to be messed with, but to Koala Bunny really did make quite the impression whenever he was furious about something, which was a rare occurrence. Having his hands resting on his back he looked at her questioningly as if he wanted to say more.

''Thought so.. He does spend a lot of time there lately..'' Koala replied with a smile. ''Thanks, Bunny!'' Waving back at him she made her way to the balcony where her leader was indeed staring into nothingness. Coughing, she got his attention as he turned around to face her.

''Good morning, Koala. Ready for the mission?'' He greeted grumpily. Without waiting for a response, he continued. ''Bunny Joe is tagging along too, just like Terry Gilteo. The five of you along with a small crew to tend to the ship will travel to MarieJoa.''

Not having expected that Koala walked forward and stood next to Dragon. ''But sir, wasn't it important to bring as few as possible? Wouldn't it be suspicious if suddenly five new bodyguards would join in MarieJoa?''

''Yes indeed, but Hack has a different job on Shaboady Archipelago. So you won't have to be afraid of being caught for now, Koala.'' Dragon pointed out knowing very well how nervous she actually was for this mission.

''Hack? I thought he was tagging along with Sabo and me?'' She asked as a strange sensation of something squeezing her chest filled her.

''He would be recognized right away. No disguise could possibly make him look genuine. Terry and Gilteo are excellent fighters and really good in infiltrating organizations. So you won't have to worry about that either.'' He squeezed her shoulder gently. It was probably one of his rare moments to be affectionate.

Koala didn't mind them tagging along, that definitely wasn't the problem. She had hoped Hack would be there because he knew her so well.. It was one of the conditions so Sabo would allow her to enter MarieJoa.

She didn't know Bunny and Terry well enough to entrust them with her past.

''Koala?''

''Hm?'' Koala replied absent-minded.

''Please do come back alive and well. Preferably as soon as possible.. I know this is going to be very hard for both you and Sabo, but do believe me when I tell you Terry and Bunny will be able to help you two as friends.'' Why was he good in guessing thoughts? Well, it was his job to know his Revolutionaries right?

Gulping, Koala stared at the sight of the desert, the red sand and rocks filling the seemingly never ending space. She nodded in response not trusting her voice and after one more pat on her head Dragon went back inside.

Last minute changes.. Weren't they just great?

Frustrated, because she had to set a different plan in her mind she wanted to turn around but was met with a warm embrace from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and Sabo placed his head on her shoulder.

Leaning against his head Koala couldn't help but smile.

''We're going to do this.'' He stated matter of factly. Sabo's embrace felt warm and reassuring. It calmed her down and enabled her to think clearly. Dragon was right.. Hack would be in grave danger if he entered MarieJoa.. Maybe she could learn to trust Bunny and Terry personally too instead of thinking of them as colleagues only.

Embarrassed, Koala leaned into him with a shy blush on her cheeks. Sabo chuckled and gave her a kiss in her neck.

''Chief, the ship's ready.'' Both turning around they saw Terry Gilteo standing in the doorway. He always seemed a grumpy man like Dragon with his beard, moustache and cigarette. He was always to the point and took his job very seriously. He also didn't like the rumor of him secretly being good with children..

Sabo put on his hat, let go of Koala and dragged her with him by holding her hand. ''Off we go then.'' He ordered and now Koala really couldn't go back on her decision any longer.

They would finally go to MarieJoa.

* * *

 **5 reviews! Thank you all! That really means a lot to me on a first chapter! ^^ Can I expect some on the second too?**

 **I reply to them privately! So feel free to ask me questions, give me advice or point out the parts of the chapters you really liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I signed up for OPBigBang! Hope it will be lots of fun, although I have no idea what to expect :x  
With other words: Please do provide me with feedback about this fic! Any questions that might come up, any spelling mistakes, plotting, character development, pacing.. Please do leave your thoughts in a review! It's all I'm asking in return for reading this :)**

* * *

After having crossed the small part between the desert and the sea a small crew along with Hack waited by the shore with the docked ship, ready for depart. Koala hadn't realized she was holding on to Sabo's hand so tightly he actually squirmed in pain looking confused at her.

''It will be fine, geez..'' He reacted with a pained face.

Not knowing how to respond because the nerves were killing her she shifted her feet as Hack approached them.

'' Morning-'' He greeted grumpily but Koala already shot forward and clung to his white shirt.

''Why can't you go with us?!'' She asked perplexed.

''Didn't Dragon explain it? I will be recognized as a fishman instantly. The security in MarieJoa is too tight. I'm sorry, Koala..'' He tried to explain but Koala already started sulking because Dragon had indeed explained it but she just wanted to hear it to be sure. Or was that it? Didn't she know how to open this subject towards Hack so she simply asked it again?

Pouting Koala made her way to the ship with crossed arms. How was she going to survive her quest now? She wanted, and because Sabo demanded it, Hack to come with them because he knew exactly how to react to her whenever she was in her vulnerable state. And that would happen frequently as they would get closer to their destination.

For now, she had to concentrate on the journey ahead of her and not the voice that was trying to worry her about her insecurities. Taking in the smell of the ocean and listening to the sound of waves clashing with the rocks calmed her nerves. She relaxed her muscles and wished she could take a swim right now.

Staring into the horizon she didn't notice Hack standing next to her. ''Please allow me to apologize again, Koala. I really wanted to stick with you two, but-''

She really couldn't let him finish his sentences today, could she? ''It's alright. I don't want to put you into needless danger. It would have been great if the three of us could have gone on this job together, but I guess this time it should be an exception.'' And perhaps it was for the better. Koala had the tendency to cling to those she deeply trusted, especially Sabo and Hack.

Without Hack near her, she would be thrown into a deep well, even deeper than when Hack would have been with her. Now she would have to drag herself out of it, while before, she would have the help of Hack to pull her out.

Now she had to do it on her own, well with Sabo, Bunny and Terry, but without Hack she would face an even bigger challenge.

She would also receive an answer to whether she had grown up now or whether she still needed someone to look over her.

''Koala..'' Hack muttered with a hoarse voice.

A little startled by the sudden change of voice Koala tore her eyes from the ocean and faced the man she started to think of as a father. ''W-What is it?'' She asked confused.

His smile didn't reach his eyes because his eyes were sad. ''Don't overdo anything.. As long as you come out there healthy again, I'll be more than proud and happy. It's all I'm asking from you.''

Gulping away the small lump that was trying to form in her throat Koala nodded only, not trusting her own voice.

He pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair with his hand. ''You really did grow up too fast, you know.'' Hack muttered. ''And so did Sabo.''

Not being able to help it she clung to him even tighter as she answered the hug. Before she could answer, Sabo managed to make one of his fabulous comments. ''I would gladly go back to being eleven though. I hate growing up.'' Grinning awkwardly he scratched his head before hugging them too. ''We love you too, Hack.'' He continued soothingly.

''You dumbass..'' Koala muttered.

''Don't you love him, Koala? Don't you?'' He meant it sarcastically of course.

''Oh, do shut up.'' Breaking free from their grasp Hack sighed and patted Sabo on the shoulder.

He then turned around to make one last check before they would depart. Koala took this moment to look around. It was one of their regular smaller ships that travelled fast. Its lower part was embedded with Sea Stone so they could pass through the Calm Belt, a sea where there was no wind. It was the nest of the giant fish, also called the Sea Kings. Normal ships wouldn't be able to pass through unless the crew was really strong. The Sea Stone prevented the Sea Kings from attacking the ship. They didn't need wind either in order to go forward.

The advantage of the Army to pass through the Calm Belt was something the Government didn't know they were capable of. This saved them lots of time and money for travelling and gave them much easier ways to keep in contact with other bases of the Army in the world.

It would take them about three days to reach Shaboady Archipelago. An island that served as the gathering point before people could enter the second half of the Grand Line, also called the New World.

It was an island that was centered below MarieJoa which was on top of the mountain called the Red Line.

It would be hard to get through all the security but they managed to make the necessary arrangements in order to infiltrate MarieJoa and serve as temporary bodyguards.

''ALL HANDS ON DECK!'' the captain of the ship shouted from the upper deck. Terry and Bunny quickly climbed the plank before one of the crewmen took it away. Another raised the anchor as two others released the ropes.

Before Koala fully realized it the ship was already making its way out of the harbor. A strange feeling in the pit of her stomach made known she might not be conscious of just what was awaiting them out there.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! Depending on the reviews I will continue, not earlier.**


	4. Chapter 4

They were at the last island before they would enter the Calm Belt. Docking here for a few hours, Koala and Bunny were doing the necessary groceries to prepare for the rest of the journey. Since Hack and Koala didn't eat fish, they bought the food beforehand instead of fishing on the ship.

It was a warm island with more red sand than there was green. The people wore long robes with shawls draped around their heads for protection against the sun. The smell of strong spices and grilled food filled their noses as they passed through the market that the residents also called: the Souk _*_.

''How about fruit? It's only a three day journey so it will stay good.'' Bunny offered pointing towards a stand that sold many different fruits. The man had organized the fruit in colors, which made it look like a rainbow.

''I want strawberries..'' Koala muttered dreamily and they strode towards the stand.

Bunny smiled. ''Alright. After this one we'll go back to the ship. We still need to hold a meeting about a plan for when we reach the destination.'' They took each a plastic bag and filled them with the fruits that were available. Bunny started humming and careful considered each piece of fruit before putting in the plastic bag.

Koala chose strawberries, blue berries, oranges and apples while Bunny took bananas and mangoes. After paying, they made their way to the ship. ''I thought we had it planned out already?'' She then asked coming back to Bunny's comment.

''Yes, but I feel like it would be best if we gathered once more to clear it up. Don't you agree?'' He said while curiously looking around the Souk.

''Hm, you're right.'' She agreed. Back on the ship they placed the groceries in the kitchen for the cook and made their way under deck in Sabo's room where the others sat around a table, ready for the meeting.

''Oh, you gathered already..'' Bunny greeted amused.

''On Terry's initiative.'' Sabo touched his hat as a form of greeting.

Sitting on one of the chairs she listened to Sabo opening the discussion. ''So we've gathered to clear up some stuff about what is about to happen. A few weeks ago Koala proposed an idea to infiltrate Mariejoa. In fact, Dragon had this idea also for the near future. But since we need to move up our schedule because of the latest occurrences in the New World this could be a chance to learn a lot about the rulers of this world, the Celestial Dragons. We had originally planned to go along with Hack, but he had a different secret mission on Shaboady Archipelago, an island just under Mariejoa. Bunny and Terry will join us and we will be bodyguards for the Nostrade** family. They are one of the main families that play a big role when it comes to ruling the World Government. We will keep this up for a week, then we'll make an escape with everything we discovered there. Clear so far?'' When everyone nodded, Sabo continued. ''What is still unclear however, is what exactly we are going to do during the week aside from the usual bodyguard duties we might have. Getting through security won't be a problem, someone who works as a spy for us at the Navy HQ made sure of that. The question is: What will happen afterwards?''

Koala played with a blank paper that was lying on the table to direct her nerves and distract herself from them. The Nostrade family wasn't the one she used to be a slave for, but they were close to the one she did work for back then. Well, if you could call it work anyway.

''I suppose coming as a group of four will seem suspicious?'' Terry asked indifferently.

''Actually, the guy who organized this trip told me we'd arrive there along with other newly recruited bodyguards, so it won't look strange at all.'' Sabo replied.

That was a relief for all of them, since it would make the infiltration much easier.

''We could be stationed anywhere after that though..'' Bunny pondered. ''We might be split up.''

''That's what I want to avoid.'' Sabo replied immediately. With that being said, he looked meaningful at Koala. He already said he wasn't going to leave her alone for a single second, so yeah.. This would be a problem. ''We have to be at least in duo's. We could convince them we work best as a pair. It would make protecting the family better and more effective instead of being put together with someone we don't know at all.''

''In short, y'all will get there safely and without drawing suspicion from others, but you have to make sure the one who recruits the bodyguards puts you together, or at least in duo's. You keep that up for one week and gather as much information as you can meanwhile. Then after that week, you escape MarieJoa. I assume this is the first agreement we can make: All of us need to get back safely. It's our top priority ordered by Dragon himself.'' Hack summarized. ''And if you're not on Shaboady Archipelago after at max two days after the assigned week, then I could assume the mission failed.'' He was very careful with the words he had used.

They all nodded.

''It will be a gamble though. Shouldn't we plan this out further?'' Koala said. It was the first thing she had said in the meeting, but she always had the habit to plan everything very carefully and into the smallest details.

''That will be our downfall, Koala. We don't exactly know what it's like in there. So we can only start planning for ourselves once we get used to their schedules and work from there.'' Sabo explained. ''If that's all, then I thank you for your cooperation and close this meeting.'' As it sounded too official he placed his fist on the middle of the table and looked around.

The others followed his example and connected all their fists. ''Good luck to you all and let's hope for the best possible results from this mission.'' Sealing the promise, they stood up and went to do their own business.

Since this room was Sabo's Koala stayed there.

''Hey, it will be fine.'' Sabo planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a hug. ''I won't let anything happen to you, I promise..'' He muttered into her hair.

She wanted to tell him she was going to protect herself and get out of there stronger than she was before, but she noticed Sabo was saying these things also to reassure himself. He was trying to stay confident for both their sakes.

* * *

 _*Souk = market in Arabic._

 _**The Nostrade family is a family name I made up for this fic. It isn't an actual family of the Celestial Dragons :)_

* * *

 **Again, I won't continue until I receive at least 3 reviews. ^^**

 **Questions you can answer in case you don't know what to put in the review:**

 _ **\- Do you understand the plot I'm trying to display? Or is too much in only three chapters?**_

 _ **\- How am I managing writing the different characters? Would you like to see it differently?**_

 _ **\- What are the parts you are interested in?**_

 _ **\- What was your favorite part in the story for now?**_

 _ **\- What do you think of poor Hack not being able to join the others? Do you think you know what this 'secret mission' of his is?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, a new chapter after 3 reviews ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days.

For three days Koala would have to wait until she could finally prove herself. It already felt like an eternity.. And this was the first night they had set out for the Calm Belt.

The captain of the ship didn't require much help, so Koala was left to wander around, try to write something in her memo or bug others. She had managed to continue this until Sabo pulled her into his room and wanted her to sleep with him instead of in her own room to make her feel safer.

Somehow, she had the feeling Sabo just didn't want to be alone, but the thought of him being overprotective again crossed her mind too. Choosing to ignore this and accepting the request she moved to his bedroom and crawled under the blankets after changing into a top and short pants. Sabo joined her shortly after and gently wrapped his arms around her. Automatically resting her head on his chest she slowly started to feel drowsy because of his breathing and beating of his heart.

He was right though.. It did make her feel safer indeed. She felt calmer and actually thought she could have a peaceful night with at least eight hours of sleep. Koala didn't even mind the tilting sound of the ship and the waves clashing against it. The captain had explained they would enter the Calm Belt halfway throughout the night, so she hoped they could sleep through it without any trouble.

''How are you, really?'' Koala asked, almost whispering.

''Why do you ask? I'm fine..'' As he replied to her question his chest seemed to vibrate slightly because of his voice. It always felt soothing to Koala. It was just nice hearing him speak as she was lying on his chest.

''I ask because..'' She carefully chose the words she should use. ''..You seem to be spacing out a lot lately and you're being awfully careful too.'' Maybe these words weren't carefully chosen after all. She blurted them out, really.

Sabo sighed. ''Of course I'm being careful, Koala. This is an extremely dangerous mission. Once we're there I can't just do whatever the hell I want, because I know you will.'' This was so unlike Sabo it actually worried her. He was the type to do exactly that, do whatever the hell he wanted and having Dragon scolding him after every job. He had even burned down houses multiple times before. No people were harmed, but he did have to pay for the damage each and every single time.

Sure, this mission was different and really dangerous, but this was the one time she was actually hoping Sabo would boast with confidence like he usually did. This time he didn't even say stuff like: ''I _know you can handle it, Koala. You always have._ '' Like he usually did, but now he seemed to want to do everything himself and wouldn't allow even the smallest of unexpected occurrences to befall on her. He tried to shoulder everything by himself and somehow she wasn't sure whether she found that a good idea.

Because she didn't really know what to answer to this she decided to stay quiet instead. Sabo caressed her hair. Part of Koala wanted to sleep but her brain decided to fill her with worries and thoughts that could turn into nightmares she would have if she decided to sleep after all. She really didn't want that of course.

''I'm going to make sure we are teamed up in case we are split up.'' He then stated matter of factly.

Shifting, she stared up at him. ''But as you said, anything could happen right? So what if it really isn't possible?''

''Like I care.'' Sabo replied. See? There it was. His habit of doing whatever he wanted. ''I'm not leaving you. I said that multiple times already, Koala.''

''It is not that I don't want to be with you, Sabo.'' She defended herself, sensing a discussion coming up. ''I'd love to do this together with you. I know you much better than the other two, even though they are really nice but you are the one I'd entrust my life to. I'm just asking what if it won't be possible for us to stick together? What do we do then?'' They had to consider it at the very least, right?

He carefully moved until he faced her directly, hovering over her with his arms leaning on the pillow next to her. ''I'll do it one way or another.''

Koala sighed. This was leading to nowhere. He refused to even consider it. ''You're impossible.''

Placing a kiss on her nose, he smiled. ''I know. I'm the Chief. I get to do what I want.'' It seemed childish but it was still true in a way.

''Not in MarieJoa..'' Koala muttered as she cupped his cheek. ''You have to be careful there, Sabo, please.''

He leaned forward until they were only a few inches apart from each other. She could feel his breath caressing her skin and his sea blue eyes piercing through hers. ''I will be.'' He then replied still smiling. He now leaned in until there was no space left any longer and brushed his lips along hers. ''You're not going to tell me to be careful tonight too, are you?''

Knowing what he meant she placed her hand on the back of his head. ''Go all out.'' With a giggle she kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

 **Again, I will wait with publishing a new chapter until I receive 3 reviews at least.**

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews sweets!**

 **Replies:**

 **Guest** ~ It is understandable! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me 3 Hack will have a role in the future, I won't discard him so easily, no worries haha.

 **Fyria-hans** ~ aahhhh thank you sweets! 3 I will finish it hehe, it has to be finished in March anyway, so yeah xD and I guess I just have a lot of experience writing from Koala's perspective thanks to the RP'ing on Tumblr.

 **Gol D Aiko** ~ Thank you! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Koala slept through the time they entered the Calm Belt. After they had breakfast she walked towards the upper deck and stared at the sea. There was no wind and there were no waves. Only the Sea Kings were visible in the distance. As expected, they ignored the ship because of the Sea Stone.

It made her want to jump into the water even though she knew it wasn't wise. Bunny came to stand next to her and offered her a cup of tea. Gladly, she took it and thanked the older man. ''Why did you chose to come with us?'' Koala asked curiously. She couldn't really hold back any questions she had. She always had to ask them because her curiosity wouldn't allow otherwise.

''I'm used to infiltrating dangerous facilities, just like you.'' He replied casually. He carried a smile and hummed softly when he didn't speak. The humming had a calming effect on her.

''But MarieJoa is extremely dangerous.. Not just like the places we are used to, like the Marine bases stationed around the world..'' She pondered.

''Yes, but Terry and I are more experienced than others. Besides, we are friends, aren't we?'' He asked it as if it was obvious they were friends already.

Koala hadn't thought much of it until now. She always thought of him as a colleague. But then a memory of her and Sabo climbing on Bunny's back to get the chocolate he was trying to hog surfaced in her mind and she smiled. ''Yes.. We are-'' She was cut off by the sound of a boy in the crew shouting there was land in sight.

They had reached an island and would probably dock there for a while, at least, that was what she assumed. She had thought they would pass through the Calm Belt in one go without any breaks. Maybe she could take a swim in the sea..

Noticing the small island appearing in their sight she recognized it instantly. She had watched it coming closer before.. Many years ago when uncle Tiger and the others had brought her home. And a year ago when Dragon wanted her to visit it.

This was the island where she was born. Gripping her upper arms with her hands she felt the nerves trying to take over her heart and mind. Who had told the captain to stop here? Surely, this wasn't what was planned?

Looking around on the ship her gaze fell on Bunny once more. He looked at her almost apologetically, guilty perhaps. ''All of you knew this?'' She almost whispered.

''I am sorry, Koala, but Sabo thought, and I have to add mister Dragon and Hack thought so too, that it would be good for you to visit your mother before entering the Grand Line.''

She felt her heart drop several inches when she took in his explanation. ''B-But I haven't seen mom since..'' She tried but Bunny smiled knowingly.

''Since too long ago.'' He squeezed in her shoulder. ''It will give you some sense of closure. And if you really don't want to see her, which I could understand then you can stay on the ship while we get the supplies.'' Bunny offered gently.

Koala nodded numbly not really understanding why this was happening. What else could she possibly do? Resisting wouldn't work. She knew that much.

The ship reached the small harbor. Sabo came rushing towards the duo with a huge grin on his face. ''Isn't it great, Koala? You'll get to see your mom!''

Bunny wanted to gesture to Sabo it wasn't the right time now but, of course, he was a bit late.

''Why didn't you ask me first?'' She asked incredulously. ''I haven't spoken to her for about a year..''

''Then this visit is all the more reason you should see her, Koala.'' His smile fell and his eyes turned serious. ''I'm pretty sure you want to see her, but you are afraid because of the memories from the past.'' He brushed her cheekbone with the back of his hand as he softened his gaze. ''Your mom will be more than happy to see you. You've made peace with the villagers right? So what's the problem now?''

Maybe she was too hung up in her memories indeed, but it still didn't take away what happened back then. She wasn't angry with the villagers, she never had been, but that place simply wasn't _her_ place any longer. She didn't belong there with the others. While the other children back then had led normal lives Koala had spent her time pleasing her master. She hadn't learned how to read and write properly, nor did she know any of the games the children played. Koala had to be taught how to eat with a fork and spoon, she had to learn how to take care of herself, how to talk properly to other people and so on. She didn't know any of that while for the other children it only seemed more than natural to do so.

Koala took a deep breath remembering a time where she had to count while the others hid. She had no idea what was to be expected of her so she searched for them, but found them at their homes with their parents instead of playing the actual game. It had confused her back then, she didn't know what the meaning of it was, but now she did. The children had given up. They had no idea what to do with her either, finding her odd habits for cleaning whenever she was nervous or smiling when she was afraid peculiar. So they went home, leaving her alone.

She never blamed any of them for what happened. They made up years later when Dragon wanted her to visit Foolshout Island where she found her mom running at her with tears streaming down her cheeks. Koala had felt bad back then for running away from home, wanting to find out who she was. She had been only an eleven year old girl.. A very confused one at that. She never regretted her decision for going away, because she found her family in Baltigo. Her other family.

''Alright.. Let's go..'' She muttered almost inaudible reluctantly admitting Sabo was right.

His cheeky smile returned as he kissed her forehead. ''I'm sure you'll love it!''

* * *

 **A question: Do y'all want me to skip the part where she meets the villagers? Because I think there isn't much to be told there, actually.. Unless you want me to create a small subplot for the next chapter of course**

 **Let me know!**

* * *

 **Replies to the reviews:**

LysL97 : I'm glad you like it! I've had lots of experience writing from their perspectives on Tumblr, so yeah.. xD And don't worry about mistakes, you made none 3

VirtualAnime: I will~ Thank you for liking it!

Fyria-Hans: Angst, what's that? *looks away innocently*

Gol D Aiko: Yup! I like the slow pace to be honest, I tend to move quickly with my plots, but this time I'm going to take it nice and slowly :3

Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them coming because they are very motivating and it gives me a good idea of what you readers think! ^^

 **As usual, 3 reviews at least until I publish the next one.**


End file.
